The Anderson's New Groove
CoolZDane's movie-spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove" Cast: *Human Kuzco - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) *Llama Kuzco - Anna (Frozen) *Pacha - Simba (The Lion King) *Yzma - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Kronk - Elsa (Frozen) *Angel Kronk - Honeymaren (Frozen 2) *Devil Kronk - Yelana (Frozen 2) *Chicha - Nala (The Lion King) *Chaca - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Tipo - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Bucky the Squirrel - Mort (Madagascar) *Jaguars - The Hyenas and the Foosas (The Lion King and Madagascar) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Kala (Tarzan) *Theme Song Guy - Timon (The Lion King) *Rudy the Old Man - Alex and Marty (Madagascar) *Butler - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Chef - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Man for Bride Choosing - Tiger (An American Tail) *Peasent Near Yzma - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Misty the Llama - Olaf (Frozen) *Llamas - Vanellope von Schweetz and the Sugar Rush Racers (Wreck-It Ralph) *Birthday Singers - The Muses (Hercules) *Guards - Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) *2 Men at Checkerboard - Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Turtle Kuzco - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Bird Kuzco - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Whale Kuzco - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Kitten Yzma - Marie (The Aristocats) *Brides - Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody (Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, The Black Cauldron, The Rescuers, Lilo and Stitch, and The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *1st Guard - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Announcer for Pacha - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Owl, Eeyore and Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Crocodiles - Brutus and Nero (The Rescuers) *Bees - Bees (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Bird Bingo - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Man giving thumbs up - Mufasa and Kovu (The Lion King and The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Woman with Pinata - Queen Iduna (Frozen) *Children with Pinata - Adrien, Marinette, Agnes, Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan (Miraculous Ladybug, Despicable Me and the Jungle Book 2) *2nd Guard - The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Guard in Warthog Form - Sarabi and Kiara (The Lion King and The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Guard in Lizard Form - Tanya and Kanga (An American Tail and Winnie the Pooh) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Maid Marian and Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Guard in Octopus Form - Little Girl Squirrel and Charlamange (The Sword in the Stone and Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Guard in Gorilla Form - Sandy Cheeks and Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Guard in Cow Form - Gloria and Marlene (Madagascar and The Penguins of Madagascar) *3rd Guard - Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) *Trampoline Owner - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Chicha's Baby - Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Kronk's Scouts - Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket (Little Einsteins) Scenes: *The Anderson's New Groove (2000) Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *The Anderson's New Groove (2000) Part 2 - Simba's Arrival/The Anderson's Advisor *The Anderson's New Groove (2000) Part 3 - Rileytopia *The Anderson's New Groove (2000) Part 4 - Maleficent's Revenge *The Anderson's New Groove (2000) Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Anderson's New Groove (2000) Part 6 - Finishing the Job *The Anderson's New Groove (2000) Part 7 - Simba Returns Home *The Anderson's New Groove (2000) Part 8 - Demon Snow Princess *The Anderson's New Groove (2000) Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Simba to the Rescue *The Anderson's New Groove (2000) Part 10 - The Transition of Power *The Anderson's New Groove (2000) Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *The Anderson's New Groove (2000) Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Anderson's New Groove (2000) Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Anderson's New Groove (2000) Part 14 - A Snow Princess Alone/Friends, Finally *The Anderson's New Groove (2000) Part 15 - Playtime at Simba's House *The Anderson's New Groove (2000) Part 16 - The Chase *The Anderson's New Groove (2000) Part 17 - Maleficent Confronts Riley Anderson/Anna *The Anderson's New Groove (2000) Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *The Anderson's New Groove (2000) Part 19 - Maleficent's Cat Form *The Anderson's New Groove (2000) Part 20 - A Whole New Groove *The Anderson's New Groove (2000) Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Clips of Movies/TV Shows: *Inside Out *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Frozen 2 *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Sleeping Beauty *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *Tarzan *Tarzan & Jane *Tarzan 2 *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Cats Don't Dance *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Wreck-It Ralph *Ralph Breaks the Internet *Hercules *Jungle Cubs *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh *The Aristocats *Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan *The Black Cauldron *The Rescuers *Lilo & Stitch *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Sword in the Stone *Miraculous Ladybug *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Despicable Me 3 *Robin Hood *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw *Spongebob Squarepants (TV Show) *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge on the Run *The Scooby-Doo 2000's Movies *Courage the Cowardly Dog (TV Show) *Little Einsteins *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure Gallery: Riley-anderson-inside-out-2.4.jpg|Riley Anderson as Human Kuzco Profile - Anna.jpg|Anna as Llama Kuzco Simba in The Lion King (1994).jpeg|Simba as Pacha Maleficent 02.jpg|Maleficent as Yzma Profile - Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Kronk Profile - Honeymaren.jpg|Honeymaren as Angel Kronk Profile - Yelana.jpg|Yelana as Devil Kronk Nala-0.png|Nala as Chicha Kiara has a Bullet.png|Young Kiara as Chaca Kovu (Young).jpg|Young Kovu as Tipo Mort (Madagascar).jpg|Mort as Bucky the Squirrel The Hyenas and the Foosas (The Lion King and Madagascar).jpg|The Hyenas and the Foosas as Jaguars Kala.jpg|Kala as Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress Timon in The Lion King (1994).jpeg|Timon as Theme Song Guy Alex-and-Marty-bromances-13719736-384-256.jpg|Alex and Marty as Rudy the Old Man Profile - King Louie.jpg|King Louie as Butler Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as Chef Tiger (An American Tail).png|Tiger as Man for Bride Choosing Profile - Wreck It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Peasent Near Yzma Profile - Olaf.jpg|Olaf as Misty the Llama Profile - Vanellope Von schweetz.jpg|Vanellope von Schweetz Sugar Rush Racers is Happy.png|and the Suger Rush Racers as Llamas The Muses (Hercules).jpg|The Muses as Birthday Singers Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs).jpg|Red Dogs as Guards Profile - Baloo.jpg|Baloo Bagheera.jpg|and Bagheera as 2 Men at Checkerboard Profile - Lady.jpg|Lady as Turtle Kuzco Mrs Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Bird Kuzco Sawyer1.png|Sawyer as Whale Kuzco Marie the Cat.jpg|Marie as Kitten Yzma Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody (My Little Girls - The Movie).jpg|Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody as Brides Shere Khan the Tiger.jpg|Shere Khan as 1st Guard Pooh-streaming-guide (1).jpg|Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Owl, Eeyore and Roo as Announcer for Pacha Brutus and Nero.jpg|Brutus and Nero as Crocodiles Bees (Winnie the Pooh).jpg|Bees as Bees Archimedes in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Archimedes as Bird Bingo Mufasa in The Lion King.jpg|Mufasa Kovu-1.jpg|and Kovu as Man giving thumbs up Profile - Queen Iduna.jpeg|Queen Iduna as Woman with Pinata Adrien and Marinette (Miraculous Ladybug).png|Adrien, Marinette, Agnes (Despicable Me).png|Agnes, Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2).jpg|Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan as Children with Pinata Sheriff of Nottingham-0.jpg|The Sheriff of Nottingham as 2nd Guard Sarabi.jpg|Sarabi Profile - Kiara.jpg|and Kiara as Guard in Warthog Form Tanya (An American Tail).jpg|Tanya Kanga-the-many-adventures-of-winnie-the-pooh-2.96.jpg|and Kanga as Guard in Lizard Form Little Girl Squirrel.jpg|Little Girl Squirrel Charlamange.jpg|and Charlamange as Guard in Ostrich Form Sandy-cheeks-the-spongebob-squarepants-movie-9.jpg|Sandy Cheeks Mrs-puff-spongebob-squarepants-2.52.jpg|and Mrs. Puff as Guard in Gorilla Form Gloria in Madagascar.jpg|Gloria Marlene.png|and Marlene as Guard in Cow Form Scooby Doo in Scoob-0.jpg|Scooby-Doo as 3rd Guard Courage Stunned.png|Courage as Trampoline Owner Baby Alex (Madagascar - Escape 2 Africa).jpg|Baby Alex as Chicha's Baby Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket as Kronk's Scouts See Also: *The Anderson's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (Following) Category:CoolZDane Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:CoolzDane Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Category:Coolzdane Style Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoof Category:Coolzdane Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:Gender Swap Category:The Emperor's New Groove parodies Category:Female Style Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Animal style Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:THIS IS WRONG